There are mobile electronic devices that raise a volume of a ring alert if a speaker surface is facing downward when a call is received, compared to when the speaker surface is not facing downward. However, this process may be undesirable for a user when sound may be an inconvenience for the user, such as in a meeting or in a public facility.